A network management database typically contains a model of the configuration of an associated network that may be used to (a) isolate faults in the network by analyzing network alarm and event messages and (b) provision network services. Such a database is usually characterized by a plurality of data records defining respective objects (e.g., equipment, circuits, transmission facilities, etc.,) composing the network. The data contained in the records is usually derived manually using other data records that are stored in databases associated with respective Network Elements (NE) forming respective sections of the network. Telephone personnel use the data that is stored in the NE databases and their knowledge of the network to manually construct and update the contents of the records forming the network management database. It can be appreciated that if the content of a network management database is not kept current, then the efficiency of repairing faults and provisioning of services may be degraded. Moreover, the task of manually creating and maintaining such a database is labor intensive.